Ribbon Cup Chronicles
by AK1028
Summary: Prequel to "Sinnoh League Chronicles", this tells the story of how Ash and Dawn met Ranee. What kind of coordinator was Ranee during this time? Find out right here! AU, based on my "Cousins in Time" timeline. Shippings: Poke, Locket, Penguin, and if you squint really hard maybe some DimensionalAura. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Last Call, First Round!

**Ribbon Cup Chronicles**

_Summary: In this story, a prequel to "Sinnoh League Chronicles", tells the tale of how Ash, Dawn, and Brock first met Ranee. What kind of coordinator is she? How did they all meet? This story tells all!_

* * *

**Pairings: Pokeshipping (Ash/Misty), Locketshipping (Paul/OC: Ranee), and Penguinshipping (Kenny/Dawn).**

**If you squint: Dimensionalaurashipping (Ash/OC: Ranee).**

* * *

**Last Call, First Round!**

It was finally time for the Grand Festival and a young girl with long blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a black top, a pink skirt, pink boots, a yellow backpack, and a Piplup in her arms; along with a boy with short messy black hair, brown eyes, wearing a red cap with a green ball on it, a blue jacket with a yellow v down the middle, blue jeans, green backpack, and blue and red shoes. He also had a Pikachu perched on his right shoulder.

Also arriving along with them was a dark colored skin man, with brown spiky hair, wearing a green undershirt, a black and red vest, gray pants, a blue backpack, and black shoes. Dawn, the blue haired girl, was excited about this. She really couldn't wait to take things on at the Grand Festival but first, she wanted to see her friends first. Dawn was at this big meet and greet where at least hundred coordinators were. Brock, the dark skinned man, saw all of the beautiful girls and started to hit on all of them.

One was so frightened that she accidently bumped into Ash, the boy with the messy black hair. Ash caught her and asked, "Are you okay?" "Y-yeah, thanks," the girl stammered as she got to her feet and got a good look at her savior. Ash got a good look at the girl. She had medium length brown hair, green eyes, wearing a silver locket around her neck, a purple dress shirt, black dress jeans, white running shoes, and a white pouch around her waist.

While this was happening, Croagunk was Poison Jabbing the flirting Brock. The girl asked, "Hey, aren't you Ash Ketchum?" Ash nodded and answered, "Yeah." The girl stated, "Oh wow, I saw you and your Buizel at the Wallace Cup! You two were really good. It's too bad that you lost to Kyle, though, he's a tough coordinator." Dawn got in on the conversation after hearing that and asked, "Do you know Kyle too?" "Yeah, we faced off in one of the contests I took place in," the girl answered.

"So you're a coordinator," Dawn wagered. The girl nodded and responded, "Yeah and you are Dawn, correct? You were the winner of the Wallace Cup!" Dawn replied, proudly, "That's me!" "Piplup, pip," Piplup added, copying Dawn. The girl giggled as she introduced herself, "In all of the excitement, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Ranee Katina and I'm here to compete for the Ribbon Cup! And once I get the Ribbon Cup, the Championship of Sinnoh will be mine!"

Ash perked up at this and asked, "Wait a minute, you're a trainer too?" "Yeah," Ranee answered, "Ever since I left Veilstone City, I had two goals, becoming top coordinator and becoming a Pokémon Master! See, my dad was a great trainer and my mom a great coordinator. I couldn't choose between the two worlds, so I picked both!" Dawn perked up at this as they were eating together and stated, "Just like Nando!" "Nando," Ranee asked, a bit confused. That's when they heard Rhonda giving Nando an interview.

Nando stated, "Well, my Pokémon and I were hoping this glorious day would come to past." Brock observed, coming over to the three of them, "So, Nando has earned all five ribbons as well." Dawn and Ranee were a bit surprised by this but Ranee was a bit fearful so she hid behind Ash. Dawn commented to Brock as Ash was a bit surprised by Ranee hiding behind him, "What a quick recovery!" Ash turned to Ranee and said, rather gently, "There's no need to be afraid, Ranee.

"Brock won't flirt with you again as long as you stick around us." Before Ranee could react; Nando started to play his harp and sang, "I have a brand new performance here to share and I'm so thrilled that you will be there." Rhonda stated, "That was so lovely, thank you!" She turned to the camera and finished her report, moving on to the next person. Dawn called out, "Nando!" "Piplup," said Piplup. Nando perked up and saw the three trainers he met on his first day of his journey, along with Ranee.

Nando stated, "So we meet again and I see you have a new friend." Before Ranee had a chance to introduce herself to Nando, Rhonda perked up as she saw Dawn and Ranee. Rhonda gushed, "Oh, Dawn and Miss Katina. May we have a word with you two?" Dawn brought out a mirror to make sure that her hair was in place as Piplup and Ranee both sweat dropped at the scene. After the girls gave their interview, Nando turned to Ranee. "Ranee Katina, this is a true pleasure," Nando said, in his usual musical tone.

Ranee perked up at this and asked, "You know who I am?" Nando nodded and answered, "Yes, I saw your first contest a long time ago. The way you controlled your Pokémon so forcefully yet gracefully – truly a sight behold. I can understand why you won your first contest so easily." "Seriously," Dawn asked, freaking out a bit. Ranee blushed out embarrassment and answered, "It was beginners luck, mostly." "There is no such thing as luck, my friend," Nando stated.

He added, "You either know what you are doing or you train until you get it right." Dawn realized that Nando was right and she did really hard to get to this point. _'Guess I'll have to work extra hard to get the Ribbon Cup,'_ she thought to herself, getting a tad nervous. Nando stated, "I had a hard time deciding on whether to take part in either contests or in gym battles. That was until I battled with both you and Ash and decided to pursue both. And I am very grateful that we all met."

Ranee perked up at this and started to think, _'If Nando is just like me, there's no doubt we might see each other in the Sinnoh League and here. That would raise my level a bit more and then…'_ "Ranee," a voice called. Ranee perked up and saw that Dawn was getting her attention. "You okay," the blue haired coordinator asked the brown haired one. Ranee nodded and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine." Ash asked Nando, "What about your gym battles?" Nando brought out a badge case and inside were seven badges.

He answered, "As you can see, I have seven badges which means that I only have one more to enter the Sinnoh league." "Me too," Ash and Ranee said at the exact time, surprising the other. Ash stared at Ranee in shock and vice versa. Brock stated to Ash, "Looks like you have a new rival." "Yeah," Ash replied, "And I wanna have a battle with you, Ranee." "Maybe after the Grand Festival," Ranee respectfully declined. Ash looked a bit upset but understood. Just then, someone tapped Dawn on the shoulder.

Dawn turned around and saw Kenny standing right behind her. Kenny poked her in the cheek and said, "Gotcha, Dee-Dee!" Dawn yelled, "Kenny!" Ash perked up and said, "Hey, Kenny! Long time no see!" Kenny replied, "Ash, hey man!" Brock explained to Nando and Ranee, "You see, Kenny and Dawn grew up together in Twinleaf Town." Kenny declared, "I'm gonna win this thing with my brand new fusion move!" "What's a fusion move," Ash asked, confused.

Kenny answered, being a bit mysterious, "You'll have to wait and see, Dee-Dee dear!" Dawn stated, "Then that's just what I'll do." Kenny perked up at this and asked, "Hold on, you're not going to freak over me calling you Dee-Dee?" Dawn explained to him what happened with Ursula and her Plusle and Minun. Ranee had to admit that Kenny looked a little surprised. Just when Dawn mentioned Plusle and Minun, the two Pokémon jumped on her. The two shocked her as Piplup escaped into Kenny's arms.

Kenny caught the penguin and when the _"diamond dandruff"_ returned, Dawn didn't even freak out. Ranee tried her hardest not to laugh but it was hilarious. Dawn saw her Piplup in Kenny's arms and blushed. But she focused on the Plusle and Minun on her. She started to ask, "Now hold on, aren't you two…?" "Those are my little ones," said a voice. Everyone spun around and saw Ursula standing there. "Ursula," Dawn asked. Plusle and Minun jumped on Ursula's shoulders.

She stated, "I just wanted to say good luck." With that, she walked off. Everyone exchanged shrugs as Kenny handed back Piplup to Dawn. Both of them were blushing up a storm. Kenny observed that Ursula and Dawn had some history. Dawn sweat dropped at this as someone called her name. Dawn turned around and there was Zoey. "Zoey," Dawn called out, happily. "Zoey," Dawn gushed, "How are you?" "Fine, tuning things up with Glameow," Zoey replied as the others came over.

Zoey saw Ranee and asked, "Wait, aren't you Ranee Katina?" "Yeah, why," Ranee asked, a bit confused. "I saw your recent contest and I gotta say, you are pretty good like Nando," Zoey answered. Ranee blushed a bit from the complement and stated, "Well, I just did my best, like I always do." "And that's all you can do," Zoey replied. As Zoey and Dawn talked about the finals, Kenny interjected that he might be winning. Nando and Ranee both stayed quiet.

Jessilina, Jessie in disguise, told them that she would be the one winning and not them. Ursula watched this unfold from the side, keeping to herself as well. That night, Dawn was getting her Pokémon ready for the Grand Festival. They were all excited and Dawn showed them her mother's first ribbon that she ever won thanking her friends for everything. The Pokémon were impressed as Ranee came over, staying in the other room. "Hey, Dawn," she said. "Oh, hey Ranee," said Dawn.

"I was going to get some ice cream," Ranee stated. She then asked, "Would you and your Pokémon like to join me?" "No thanks," Dawn answered, "I wanna get ready for tomorrow." "I could go for some ice cream," Ash stated. Ranee turned and smiled at Ash. "Great, let's go then," Ranee replied as the two of them headed out. Brock silently observed this as the two headed out.

* * *

Ash, Ranee, and Pikachu were licking their ice cream cones underneath the stars. Ranee stopped for a second, flinching over a brain freeze. Ash laughed…until he did it too. Ranee laughed as did Pikachu. Ash turned to Ranee and asked, "So, are you nervous about tomorrow?" "A bit," Ranee answered, "That's why I thought going out for some ice cream might calm me down." "I hear ya," Ash stated, "Ice cream is always the best for your troubles." Ranee nodded as Pikachu said, "Pi pika."

Ranee smiled as she petted the electric mouse. Pikachu rather liked that as Ash smiled at her kindness. Ash said, "You know, it feels kind of weird that we just met and I feel like I've known you for a long time." Ranee replied, "I know what you mean. It's weird." Ash smiled and responded, "But we do have this great connection." "I know," Ranee said. After finishing their ice cream and spending most of the night talking, Ash and Ranee headed back to the Pokémon Center, with Pikachu right on Ash's heels.

* * *

The next morning, as Ash worked on Gible's Draco Meteor, Dawn was getting ready for the start of the Grand Festival, getting a brand new dress for the event. Ranee also got a new dress from home that she was more than ready to debut. Things were finally getting under way. However, while Ash was training with Gible, one of the Draco Meteor's almost hit Kenny. Ranee and Zoey went to help Dawn, when she was having a bad hair day – plus all three girls were beyond nervous.

Marian introduced everyone and showed off the Ribbon Cup itself. It was a double performance. Everyone was a bit nervous as Ursula went first showing off with two Eevee's. Ursula showed off their original abilities first before evolving them into Vapereon and Flareon, respectfully. Dawn looked them with her Pokedex and Ranee stated, "Wow that was different." "And she showed off evolution pretty well," Zoey observed. As for Nando, he used Altaria and Kricketot. Jessilina showed off Yanmega and Seviper.

Ranee showed off her Infernape and her Lanturn. Zoey showed off her Lumineon and Gastrodon. Kenny showed off his Empoleon and his Floatzel, messing up in his fusion move, hurting him badly. Dawn was heartbroken by this, even though she didn't show it. Dawn showed off her Buneary and Cyndaquil, showing off her Ice Pokeball idea. As everyone finished, Dawn was getting more nervous. Everyone was there for her as the announcements came in.

Marian announced that Zoey, Nando, Jessilina, Ursula, Ranee, and Dawn were moving on to the next round – and Kenny wasn't. Dawn felt awful as her stomach tightened when she saw Kenny's face. Kenny was so good too…until that goof… "Too bad," Ranee stated, "If he practiced that fusion move a bit more, he would've made it." Dawn made a fist without even thinking, gaining Ranee's attention.

The grip got tighter when Kenny announced that he was leaving that night. Dawn was heartbroken even more when he left and she wanted to chase after him. Ranee cringed at the sight for some reason – gaining the attention of Ash. The heat was just getting started as everyone well knew. It was only get worse through the entire Grand Festival, Dawn knew. She was ready for it...she hoped...

* * *

_AK1028: I apologize for the delay in this story but I've been busy in college! Anyways, got a birthday coming up this month on the 28__th__, I'll be 22 years old! Plus, I'll be donating blood tomorrow at my college and going to Comic Con on Sunday! Hope you guys like the start of this! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Opposites Interact!

**Opposites Interact!**

The very next day, Dawn was training with her Pachirisu and Mamoswine. Ash was still training with Gible. Ranee was with them, training with her Lopunny and Ariados. Brock was observing them all, seeing if his insight could help them. Brock went over to Dawn as Ranee went over to Ash. Ranee leaned in and whispered, "Dawn might look like she's okay but I think she's still heartbroken over Kenny losing and messing up on his fusion move." Ash nodded in an agreement with Ranee.

He whispered, "I think you're right. I know they are best friends and rivals so it's understandable why Dawn would act that way." "Yeah but Dawn's got a crush on Kenny," Ranee pointed out to the clueless trainer, "And he with her." "I know," Ash responded, gaining the attention of Ranee. Ranee asked, "You know?" Ash nodded and answered, "Yeah because I have a crush on somebody that won't return my affections because she's so far away, working at the Cerulean City gym."

Ranee perked up and asked, "You got a crush on one of the Sensational Sisters?" Ash nodded again and answered, "Yeah, I do. She was first human best friend and she was always there for me. But when she had to return to Cerulean City to become the gym leader; I only again saw her when she came to Hoenn, when I came home from Hoenn, when she travelled with us for a short while, and with her lure and her hankie plus the memories of our travels are the last things I have to remember her by."

Ranee looked sad as she grasped her silver locket around her neck. She stated, "I know what you mean. This locket is the only thing I have to remember my boyfriend, er, friend by." Ash perked up as he saw an oblivious blush on Ranee's face. He smiled as he gently hugged her, surprising her a bit as she returned it, grateful that Ash was such a great friend. Brock saw this from afar and couldn't help but wonder if there really was something between…

Before Brock could finish that thought, Gible's Draco Meteor messed up again and headed straight towards Piplup. Togekiss reacted and bounced the meteors back towards Gible, Ash, Pikachu, and Ranee. Ranee screamed, afraid and Ash quickly reacted. He protected Ranee from the explosion without thinking. The explosion covered Gible, Ash, and Pikachu with smoke but Ranee was clean, thanks to Ash. "Ash, are you okay," Ranee asked, genially concerned. "Yeah, I'm okay," Ash answered, smiling at her.

Zoey and Nando came over as they all of the coordinators started to talk about their next challenge…except Ranee. She was too worried about Ash and the two started to laugh and carry on. Brock observed them from afar, still a bit suspicious. Ranee got out a hankie and cleaned Ash off, laughing. Ash laughed too as the two looked at the other. They smiled at the other, still making suspicious eye contact...well, at least that's what Brock observed.

* * *

Later that day, Dawn was facing off against Ursula and she sent out Pachirisu and Mamoswine while Ursula chooses her Gabite and Flareon. Dawn orders Pachirisu to start off with Discharge, sending a surge of electric current at Flareon. Ursula counters easily by commanding her Gabite to block the attack, causing the Electric-type move to have no effect at all. However, this is what Dawn thought would happen. Pachirisu continues using Discharge, and it's shown that the move is also being aimed at Mamoswine. Dawn commands Mamoswine to attack Gabite with Take Down, and still surrounded by electricity, Mamoswine rushes at Gabite.

The attack sends Gabite flying backwards, hitting Flareon and allowing the Discharge to injure it, causing Ursula to lose a chunk of her points. Gabite and Flareon pick themselves up and with a determined look, Ursula tells her Gabite to use Sandstorm. Gabite creates a furious cyclone of sand which Flareon avoids by jumping, but on Dawn's side the gales push at her Pokémon, blowing away Pachirisu. To counter, Dawn commands Mamoswine to use AncientPower to part the Sandstorm. Mamoswine begins to charge the attack, but Ursula will not allow it to interfere. She has Flareon use Scary Face in combination with Sandstorm.

That created a frightening image of a large, glowing-eyed Flareon in the whirling sand. Mamoswine is intimidated by the image and the attack fails, causing Dawn to lose a quarter of her points. Dawn encourages her Pokémon to stay strong, and they pick themselves up. She orders Pachirisu to use Super Fang on Flareon and Mamoswine to use Ice Shard on Gabite. Pachirisu begins sprinting forward and Mamoswine starts charging its attack. Ursula commands her Gabite to evade the attack with Double Team.

The illusions not only confuse Mamoswine, but they also surround Pachirisu. She orders Flareon to attack with Shadow Ball, and the dark spheres pass through the illusions, hitting Dawn's unsuspecting Pokémon. This causes Dawn to lose another quarter of her points. Dawn calls out to her Pokémon again, telling them to do their best, and they get up. Ursula taunts Dawn and orders another barrage of Shadow Balls from Flareon. Pachirisu jumps around, avoiding the attacks, while Mamoswine takes them head on.

However, they eventually fall to the ground in fatigue. Gabite stops its Double Team in confidence, letting Mamoswine begin charging an Ice Shard. However, Flareon easily dissipates it with a Fire Spin. Ursula commands Gabite to use Dragon Claw, and the dragon swipes at Pachirisu, knocking another chunk of Dawn's points away in the process. Dawn tells Mamoswine to use Ice Shard again, but Ursula only commands another Fire Spin to stop it.

When Fire Spin hits, the attack breaks into smaller pieces of sparkling ice. Despite this, Dawn orders yet another Ice Shard. Ursula tells Gabite to use Dragon Claw and Flareon to use Fire Spin, but Dawn counters with Pachirisu's Spark. The electric rodent flies past Gabite, sending Flareon backwards. With the Fire-type out of the way, Dawn tells Mamoswine to release its Ice Shard, and the pieces fly toward Pachirisu, encasing it in glittering ice.

Dawn finally orders a Discharge from Pachirisu, and the rodent charges forward in a shining ball of ice. As Ursula stares in shock, over a quarter of her points deplete. Ursula recovers quickly and orders Gabite to use Dig. Gabite burrows underground and Flareon hops into the hole after it. With no target, Pachirisu crashes it the wall, breaking the Ice Chandelier. Ursula's Pokémon jump back up after, and Flareon shoots a Shadow Ball at Pachirisu.

Dawn commands Mamoswine to use Hidden Power, but Ursula's Pokémon repeat their Dig and Shadow Ball combination many times, leaving Dawn's remaining points slim. Ursula then tells her Gabite to use Dragon Claw. Dawn suddenly orders Pachirisu to jump into one of the many holes left behind and tells Mamoswine to fire another Ice Shard. Gabite collides into Mamoswine while Ursula orders Flareon to use Fire Fang. Mamoswine endures the attacks and sends its Ice Shard attack into the holes.

Suddenly, a Discharge is fired out from the holes. Dawn orders Mamoswine the use AncientPower, creating a fissure in the ground that reveals Pachirisu encased in another Ice Chandelier. Pachirisu manages to knock into both its opponents and turns around for another shot, but Ursula orders a Sandstorm and Fire Spin. In turn, Dawn commands Mamoswine to use Hidden Power on Pachirisu, causing the ice ball to accelerate exponentially.

Before Gabite and Flareon can attack, Pachirisu crashes into them in a cloud of smoke and ice. Dawn begins to order another attack, but when the smoke clears, it's revealed that Gabite and Flareon are unable to battle, giving Dawn the win. After the battle, Ursula left the contest arena with her ego bigger than her head - yet again, making Dawn sweat drop in embarrassment.

* * *

On another stage, Ranee was battling her opponent, a man named Samuel. Samuel had sent out his Lunatone and Solrock. Ranee had sent out her Lopunny and Walrein. Samuel had commanded for Lunatone and Solrock to do a double Psybeam attack, causing the whole stage to look like it was a solar eclipse. Ranee quickly countered with Lopunny and Walrein's Ice Beam, sending the double attack idea right back at him – as well as freezing the double Psybeam in the process.

Samuel ordered Solrock to do Solar Beam which reflected off of the ice, making Lunatone shine. Ranee countered that with Walrein using Water Pulse, destroying the frozen Psybeams and hitting both of the Rock/Psychic type Pokémon at once since the ice that broken off from the frozen Psybeams, making the Water Pulse that much bigger and more beautiful. Ranee then ordered Lopunny to use a Hi Jump Kick, showing off its amazing footwork and its gracefulness.

Samuel didn't get the chance to react for Hi Jump Kick was too fast and knocked out Lunatone. Samuel commanded Solrock with Fire Spin and Ranee countered with Walrein's Surf and Lopunny's Bounce, getting it out of the way of Surf and defeating Solrock. Samuel was a bit disappointed that he lost but he had to admit, Ranee was strong. Ash cheered for her after the victory and she bowed to the crowd, pleased with her performance.

* * *

That night, Ash and Ranee were hanging out. Pikachu was playing with Dawn and Ranee's Pokémon. Ash stated, "You were awesome today, Ranee." "Thanks, Ash," Ranee replied, "But I got to admit that things were a bit hard. My head is just not in the game." Ash commented, "Might because that you are just having fun and not competing for the sake of competing." "Could be," Ranee replied, "Tomorrow, I'll give it all." "That's the way," Ash said, pumping his fist.

Ranee smiled at this as she said, "And as soon as the Grand Festival is over, it will be time for the Sinnoh League!" She then asked, "Will I meet you there?" "Defiantly," Ash answered, "And then we can battle!" "Sounds great," Ranee stated. Ash smiled at this as they continued to enjoy the nice night and the company of a good friend. Brock was still suspicious about the whole thing before Ash headed out to hang with Ranee for the night. He couldn't help but wonder...

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter two! I couldn't donate blood yesterday since my iron was too low. And then late last night, the water in our apartment was shut off for some reason or another. But it finally came back on at 11:30 this morning. Anyways, Sunday, I'm going to Comic Con so I might be updating this later that day or on Monday. And since TimPrime1 sent me something from his Comic Con, I decided to return the favor and send him something. Not gonna tell what, though. ;) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

* * *

P.S. I miss you, TimPrime1.


	3. Aura in Dimensions!

**Aura in Dimensions!**

The very next day, Ranee had found out that she was supposed to battle Nando in ordinary to reach the semi-finals. Ranee was beyond nervous, as noted by her Infernape. "Infernape," the fire/fighting type Pokémon asked. "I'm okay, Infernape," Ranee answered, trying her best to reassure her starter Pokémon, "Just nervous about this battle against Nando." Infernape put its paw in Ranee's lap as support. Ranee smiled at this as she paused a bit, nervous.

She added, "I mean; this is the first time we've actually battled a trainer who's just like us. Granted, we have done this longer than Nando but it is still nerve wrecking." Infernape pouted but then hugged her. Ranee returned the hug as she rubbed Infernape's back, making its fire mane glow a bit. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be," Ranee wondered as she let go of Infernape and answered the door. To her surprise, Ash was standing there. "Hey, Ranee," Ash stated.

"Pika pika pi," Pikachu chirped. "Hey you two," Ranee gushed. Ash asked, curious, "So, are you ready for your battle against Nando?" Ranee frowned as she lowered her head. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder to talk to Infernape. Ash saw that Ranee was sad so he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. Ranee returned it as she held Ash close, feeling beyond scared. Ash rubbed her back carefully as Pikachu and Infernape watched as their trainers held each other close.

Ranee shivered in fear as Ash managed to come into her room, still holding her. Ranee then started to sob as she stated, "I miss my beau." "I know you do," Ash replied, as he sat him and her down on the bed, "But I'm here to help you for you are my friend." Ranee looked up and kissed Ash on the cheek for his kindness. Ash smiled as Pikachu and Infernape looked on with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brock saw that Dawn was alone when she was training. He asked her, "Where's Ash?" "He went to go see Ranee," Dawn answered, thinking it was just nice of Ash to support their new friend. Brock perked up at this as he silently started to wonder if there was something more than just a friendship between Ash and Ranee, since they were spending a lot of free time together. _'But I thought Ash liked Misty,'_ Brock thought to himself, a bit confused as to why Ash would hang with Ranee.

Brock was considering the fact that Ash liked Ranee more than just a friend and/or rival...more like a girlfriend. Dawn was unsure as to what was going on and she really didn't care. She was getting ready for her battle that would either put her in the semi-finals or knock her out of the competition.

* * *

That afternoon, it was show time. Ranee entered the stadium, wearing her contest dress, just about ready for anything. Her contest dress was a long purple dress that clung to her body very well. It also had sparkles in it as well as flowers designed into it. She also had a white flower in her curly hair. She heard the roar of the crowd and got a bit more nervous but she looked into the stands and saw Ash. She smiled as she waved to him. Ash waved back and just like that, Ranee's fear was long gone.

_'With a friend like Ash to back me up, I'm going to do my very best,'_ Ranee thought as she placed seals on her ball capsules. Nando looked ready as well. He said, softly, throwing out his Pokeballs, "Go, Kricketune and Roserade!" With two flashes of confetti, Kricketune and Roserade appeared. Ranee threw out her Pokeballs and said, "Let's go, Infernape and Bellossom!" In a flash of fire and rose petals, Infernape and Bellossom appeared. Kricketune went first with Sing as Roserade followed with Grasswhistle.

Ranee had a strategy for that. She told Infernape and Bellossom to dance away from the melodies while launching a combination of Fire Blast and Solar Beam. The Fire Blast glowed brighter, showing off its strength and beauty. Nando commanded Kricketune to use Protect, which it did, saving the two Pokémon from the big damage that they probably would've gotten from it. Ranee cringed as she knew that this was going to be hard. Ranee commanded Infernape to use Mach Punch.

She then commanded Bellossom to use Razor Leaf. Again, Nando dodged the attacks but the display was so pretty that Nando had also lost points from it. Ash watched this from afar, his hands tightened into fists. Brock noted this as he saw that Ranee's hands were the same way. _'Are they in synch somehow,'_ Brock wondered since the strange things continued to happen. Ash mumbled, "Hang in there, Infernape and Bellossom."

At the same time, Ranee mumbled the same thing, as if she heard Ash. Brock was getting a bit creped out as it seemed like Ash and Ranee were almost one. Ranee commanded for Infernape to use Flamethrower and Bellossom to use Petal Dance. The two fused together, making a beautiful fusion move. Nando's Pokémon took the hit from the surprise as Nando ordered Kricketune to use X-Scizzor and Roserade to use Energy Ball.

The two attacks also created another fusion move, hitting their mark. Ranee was surprised by this as was Ash, freaking Brock out a bit more as the clock ran down. Nando had more points than Ranee did, giving Nando the win. Ranee hugged her two valiant Pokémon for their excellent work.

* * *

That evening, Ranee was packing to leave as Dawn was moving on to the semi-finals. She felt like she had to, since she felt like she had let her Pokémon down and… Before she could finish that thought, Ash came in (since her door was wide open) and asked, "Are you really leaving?" "Yeah, I let my Pokémon down," Ranee answered, not looking at Ash at all. She felt awful about what happened… But then she perked up and turned to him. "Wait, how you knew I was leaving," Ranee asked, a bit surprised.

"Not sure," Ash answered, "I guess I felt it in my aura." Ranee questioned, "You have aura?" Ash nodded and answered, "Yeah, I'm a descent of Sir Aaron." Ranee was stunned by this as she asked, "Then that's why I was able to sense you routing for me! Your aura went into my dimensional scream!" "What's a dimensional scream," Ash asked, curious. "Means I can see into the past or future of an object by simply touching the object," Ranee explained. Ash stated, "Wow, that's amazing."

Ranee nodded and responded, "I know but is weird when it happens. Now I know I can't stay." Ash took her hand to stop her. He stated, "Yes, yes you can." Ranee laced their fingers together, as if on instinct and whispered, "Ash, I can't." "Yes, you can," Ash whispered back, "It would mean a lot to Dawn if you did." Ranee thought it over for a few minutes as they held hands. As they were doing this, Brock walked by Ranee's room and saw the scene. He stood there, his mouth open a gape.

He couldn't believe it. That's when he decided to comfort Ash, after the Grand Festival. Brock moved on with his conclusion as Ranee told Ash, "Okay, I'll stay." Ash smiled as he hugged Ranee and she happily returned it.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of this chapter. I had a great time at Comic Con yesterday. Got a whole bunch of comics plus something for TimPrime1. (Still not telling anyone what I got him, *laughs*) Anyways, felt a bit under the weather this morning, down with a head cold but I bounced back and now I'm updating my stories! :D Twenty more days til my birthday, can't wait! So, tell me what you think of this episode that I made up! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Coming Full Festival Circle!

**Coming Full Festival Circle!**

The Grand Festival continues and thanks to Ash, Ranee decided to stay for the rest of the Grand Festival. Everyone had found out that Jessilina had won her match with James's Mime Jr. and James's Carnivine. Because of a comment by Fantina, Jessilina suggests that they should forget about the rest of the festival and crown her as Top Coordinator already, to which Fantina replies that it's impossible and that Jessilina will just have to win the tournament herself.

The match-ups for the semi-finals were then revealed with Dawn facing Jessilina and Zoey facing Nando. Dawn's mother Johanna remarks that she seems to be more excited than the Contestants while she is watching in Twinleaf Town. Ranee felt a little down about not being able to partake in the semi-finals but she knew that she wasn't ready for that just yet. Ash smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, in a protective way, gaining the attention of Brock.

* * *

Dawn and her Piplup were brooding on the balcony that night. Dawn is nervous but Ash, Ranee, and Brock give her a confidence boost. Brock, however, is still suspicious about Ash and Ranee's relationship as it seemed like Ranee was clinging onto Ash in a way. The group then hears the music of a harp and goes downstairs to investigate. Their investigation reveals Nando on a rock in the clearing. His music has attracted dozens of wild Pokémon to listen and a Swablu flies down to join them.

Noticing them, Nando stops and gets up to greet the group and Dawn compliments Nando on his musical skills. Nando reveals that he is surprised at having made it this far in the festival and is using his harp to soothe him. They are interrupted by Zoey, who joins them, and promises Nando a good battle. Since everyone is out, Brock wonders what Jessilina is doing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jessie is in a warehouse with the James and Meowth. Before them are piles of boxes containing Jessilina memorabilia. While James and Meowth are sure that the memorabilia will earn the three of them lots of money, Jessie daydreams about what it means to be Top Coordinator. She is shown to be riding around in a white sports car, being on a talk show, being a fashion star in magazines, and being surrounded by dozens of men in white tuxedos.

* * *

The next day, the semi-finals have officially started and it's Zoey vs. Nando first. Zoey sends out her Mismagius and her Leafeon while Nando sends out his Kricketune and his new Lopunny. Mismagius and Leafeon come out in a shower of Star Seals while Kricketune and Lopunny are released in a shower of Song Seals. Ash notes that Zoey's Misdreavus had evolved. He and his friends are also surprised by Nando's choice of Lopunny, assuming he was going to use either a Bug-type or a Grass-type.

Undazed, Zoey tells Leafeon to use Energy Ball and Mismagius to use Shock Wave. The Shock Wave fuses with the Energy Ball to create an electrifying meteorite. This combination causes Nando to already lose a portion of his points. Nando orders Lopunny to use Jump Kick and Kricketune to use Bug Buzz. Lopunny kicks Zoey's fusion move away and Kricketune's Bug Buzz then immobilizes Leafeon. Lopunny meanwhile dances around and wrap the streamers created by Bug Buzz around itself.

It created an elegant effect and also take away a portion of Zoey's points. Zoey is amazed by Nando's use of Lopunny while Brock comments that the combination of Lopunny's elegance with Kricketune's music makes it look like a ballerina. Suddenly, the Energy fusion Ball that Lopunny had kicked away returns, shooting straight down. Kricketune then blasts away the fusion ball to create a shower of rainbow sparks, which is used to further emphasize Lopunny elegance.

Zoey once more loses points. Recovering, Zoey orders Leafeon and Mismagius to use Double Team. Leafeon and Mismagius alternate between each other with their Double Teams as they surround Nando's Pokémon. Nando is amazed by the stunning contrast of the double Double Team. Brock notes that Zoey is using her Pokémon in perfect synch while also bringing out the fact that this is a Double Battle. Ranee and Dawn, however, note that Nando is still in the lead.

And if Zoey will lose if she doesn't do something quick. Lopunny uses Blizzard but the light from the disappearing doubles only make Leafeon and Mismagius shine all the more. This causes Nando to lose some points. Dawn comments that Nando had fallen for Zoey's trick while Brock notes that Zoey had used the sparkles from the disappearing doubles to her advantage. Angered, Nando tells Kricketune to use his signature move Sing, which causes Zoey to lose some points.

However, Zoey had been expecting Sing and tells Mismagius to use Lucky Chant. Mismagius hops on top of Leafeon while using Lucky Chant. Brock explains that Lucky Chant prevents opponents from landing critical hits for a short duration of time but wonders how Zoey plans to use this move. The gems on Mismagius' body glows as Mismagius soars into the air. Purple tendrils then appear out of the gems and knock away the music notes created by Sing and Nando loses points as a result.

Zoey reveals that she had specially created this move to counter Nando's Sing. With a little less than four minutes left on the clock, Nando and Zoey are now tied in points. Leafeon uses Leaf Blade while Lopunny counters with Focus Blast. However, Leafeon cuts the Focus Blast in two and strikes Lopunny. Nando is now down to half his points. Nando tells Kricketune to use X-Scissor against Leafeon while Zoey tells Mismagius to use Psywave against Kricketune.

Startled, Nando tells Lopunny to quickly help out. Lopunny carries Kricketune out of the harm of the floating bluish-white tendrils of Psywave and then throws Kricketune back into the battle. Zoey tells Leafeon to use Leaf Blade again to take up the X-Scissor. Kricketune and Leafeon then collide several times with neither of them giving an inch. Both Nando and Zoey lose the same amount of points and are once more tied. Ranee is in awe of the battle just like Dawn.

Both girls loved the elegance of the battle and wishes that the battle will never end, Zoey and Nando's Pokémon are shown to release several more attacks shown in stills. Mismagius is shown to use Psywave again but Lopunny blocks the attack with its long ears. Leafeon then releases an Energy Ball while Kricketune cuts the Energy Ball in half with its X-Scissor. Meanwhile, Nando and Zoey continue to be tied in points. Another collision between X-Scissor and Leaf Blade is shown.

Lopunny dodges a Lucky Chant from Mismagius. With thirty seconds left in the battle, Nando and Zoey are still tied. We are returned back to the Contest battle. Nando orders Kricketune to use Silver Wind while Lopunny uses Blizzard by spinning around Kricketune. The Blizzard and the Silver Wind combine to form snowflakes that float gently down to the ground while Lopunny continues to show off its elegant dance moves. Zoey orders Leafeon to use Aerial Ace while Mismagius uses Psywave.

The Aerial Ace and the Psywave combine to give Leafeon beautiful bluish-white wings, and the leaf on Leafeon's head glows white in preparation for a blade attack. Nando prepares his counter by having Lopunny intercept Leafeon. However, Mismagius blocks the way with a Shock Wave. Lopunny's kick collides with Mismagius's shield of thunder and an explosion occurs that knocks both Pokémon back. Kricketune then uses X-Scissor to counter Leafeon's fusion. The two collide and orange sparks fly off.

The orange sparks cause Leafeon's psychic wings to disappear while neither Kricketune nor Leafeon budge. The power level reaches it max and an explosion occurs that leaves the stadium dark as bright sparkles fall to the ground. The lights are returned as Zoey and Nando grin at each other. Time is up and Nando is shown to be the Contestant with the lesser amount of points, meaning that Zoey wins the battle and will be advancing to the final stage.

A happy Zoey thanks her Pokémon for the hard work they did. Nando congratulates Zoey on her win and wishes her good luck in the finals. Absolutely stunned by the beautiful performance, Fantina appears out of the blue and raises both Nando and Zoey's arms up in victory. Ranee grabbed her locket in some sort of amazement and Ash sort of copied her, freaking Brock out just a tad.

* * *

Next up is Dawn against Jessilina. Dawn runs down the halls to enter the stadium but stops when she sees Zoey returning. Both grin at each other and Dawn tells Zoey to wait for her at the finals. While Jessilina blows heart-filled kisses to the crowd, Dawn takes a deep breath and tells herself that she just needs to believe in her Pokémon. The battle starts and Dawn sends out her Buneary and her Cyndaquil in a shower of Star Seals. Ranee, Ash, Pikachu, and Brock watched on the sidelines.

Back in Twinleaf Town, Johanna and her Glameow as they anxiously watch the battle on TV. From the TV one can hear that Jessilina chose to use her Seviper and Carnivine. They enter using their unique _"Rocket Start"_ before Buneary counters with Dizzy Punch and Cyndaquil with Smokescreen. Johanna notes that the look in Dawn's eyes have changed as she sets her eyes on becoming the Top Coordinator. Meanwhile, Buneary spins around as she uses Ice Beam and Cyndaquil uses Flame Wheel on television.

Back to the real battle, Flame Wheel knocks into Carnivine while the Ice Beam freezes Seviper. Cyndaquil then uses Swift while Buneary uses Bounce to spin around the golden stars. Carnivine retaliates with Vine Whip while Seviper uses its signature Poison Tail. Seviper tries to strike Buneary with its Poison Tail but Buneary jumps out of the way and, as a result, Seviper gets hit with Swift. Carnivine then tries to get Buneary once more with Vine Whip but Buneary once more jumps out of the way.

That sent Carnivine crashing into Seviper. Seviper traps Cyndaquil in its Wrap attack while Cyndaquil's Swift collides with Carnivine. Dawn then uses another combination of Ice Beam and Swift while Jessilina counters with Seviper's Haze and Carnivine's Bullet Seed. The battle ends when time is called and Dawn is shown to lead by a huge amount of points. As a result, Dawn wins her semi-final battle and will be advancing into the finals to face Zoey.

Meanwhile, Jessilina realizes that her dreams of stardom and fame have been destroyed and approaches Dawn angrily. Everyone else is confused while James and Meowth look nervous because of their knowledge of Jessie's scary tempers. However, Jessilina wasn't looking to pick a fight with Dawn. Instead, she pinches both of Dawn's cheeks and tells her to win the Grand Festival...or else. She then walks off while Dawn thanks her.

* * *

That evening, Ash and Ranee were hanging out underneath the stars. "So, it looks like Dawn and Zoey are squaring off in the finals," Ranee stated. Ash nodded and responded, "That'll be a great contest battle. Dawn has really worked hard." Ranee replied, "Wish I could've had a contest battle with her, she looks like a great opponent." Ash smiled and stated, "Well, you can always challenge her after the Grand Festival is over." Ranee smiled now at Ash's suggestion.

"Hey, that's a great idea," Ranee declared, "I'll challenge Dawn!" She perked up and then realized something. She asked, "But wait; what if she becomes Top Coordinator?" "Then you just train until you are ready, that's all," Ash answered, giving her a bit of confidence. Ranee smiled as the two trainers shared a laugh and the night sky.

* * *

That next morning, it became show time….

* * *

_AK1028: Okay, that's the end of chapter 4! 19 days until my birthday! I'm gonna be 22 years old! Jeepers, I'm getting old! Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. A Grand Fight for Winning!

**A Grand Fight for Winning!**

Marian makes her announcement and Dawn sends out Piplup and Togekiss while Zoey sends out Glameow and Gallade, evolved from her Kirlia. Ash checks Gallade out on his Pokédex when suddenly Johanna arrives to cheer on her daughter. Ash and Brock are surprised but quickly make room for her. Johanna then introduces her to a slightly confused Ranee, who is more than delighted to meet Dawn's mother. Dawn tells Piplup and Togekiss to do their best as they are going against Zoey. Dawn starts out with having Piplup jump on Togekiss's back and Togekiss flying up and using Aura Sphere. Piplup surrounds the Aura Sphere with BubbleBeam.

Zoey has Glameow use Shadow Claw to cut the Aura Sphere in half and Gallade uses Psycho Cut to pop the BubbleBeam into a circling sparkling show causing Dawn to loses points as she stares at the sparkles in a daze while Fantina admires it greatly. Togekiss flies towards Gallade and Glameow then flies up. While distracted, Piplup starts to use Hydro Pump; however Zoey has Glameow use Fake Out. Glameow leaps at Piplup causing him to flinch, and Glameow then slams its paws together sending Piplup flying.

Dawn loses more points now having 3/4ths of her full score. Piplup recovers and Zoey has Gallade use Vacuum Wave on Togekiss. Dawn tells Togekiss to use Air Slash. Togekiss dodges the Vacuum Wave and fires the Air Slash but Gallade backflips and dodges it. Zoey and Gallade look up at Togekiss, and Zoey knows not to underestimate it. Both Dawn and Zoey lose points. Gallade uses Signal Beam and Glameow uses Iron Tail. The Signal Beam hits Glameow's tail and Glameow spins its tail creating a spinning whirlpool stream of Signal Beam. Piplup reacts with Whirlpool and Glameow fires the Signal-Tail Combination.

Togekiss uses Aura Sphere on Whirlpool and Whirlpool glows like Aura Sphere. The two attacks collide and create a beautiful fireworks display. Dawn and Zoey lose points; Dawn at 1/2 her original and Zoey at 3/4ths hers. Gallade uses Swords Dance, increasing his attack power while Togekiss uses Safeguard while spinning; Zoey loses points. Glameow charges at Togekiss with Shadow Claw and Dawn wonders why Zoey would use a Ghost-type move against a Normal-type like Togekiss.

Togekiss charges at Glameow with Sky Attack and Gallade begins using Psycho Cut. Piplup retaliates with Peck and collides with Gallade creating a bright flash. In the flash, Glameow jumps past Togekiss and lands on its tail to bounce onto Togekiss's back. After the flash fades away, Dawn wonders where Togekiss is only to find it in the air flying around in panic trying to get Glameow off its back. Dawn loses points. Johanna comments on Zoey's strategy and Ash tells Togekiss and Dawn to hold on. Glameow uses Thunderbolt but Togekiss's Safeguard blocks it surprising both Zoey and Glameow.

Fantina comments how wonderful it was and Dawn and Zoey lose points; Zoey a little bit under half and Dawn at 1/4th her original. Dawn tells Piplup to help Togekiss and Zoey tells Gallade to block it. Gallade uses Vacuum Wave but Piplup dodges it with its spin technique and jumps on Gallade's head into the air. Zoey is shocked and Piplup uses Hydro Pump to knock Glameow off Togekiss's back. Piplup jumps onto Togekiss and Zoey loses points. Gallade uses Psycho Cut but Togekiss easily dodges.

Gallade uses Psycho Cut again and Togekiss flies straight upward. The attack gains speed and catches up and Piplup jumps off Togekiss's back to dodge. Dawn gets anxious and has Piplup initiate Whirlpool while Togekiss charges towards Gallade and Glameow then flies up. Piplup fires the Whirlpool but Glameow catches it with Iron Tail and Gallade disperses it with Vacuum Wave creating a beautiful sparkling effect. Dawn tells Piplup to use Peck and Togekiss use Sky Attack.

Togekiss glows and charges then Piplup hops on Togekiss's head and its beak glows and grows. Piplup's beak shines a white light that turns red and surrounds both Piplup and Togekiss with Piplup's beak the only thing not in the red light; the two looking like a rocket or missile being launched with the beak being the rocket/missile and the red light being the fire. Fantina comments on the combination and Zoey loses points now being a little bit behind Dawn.

Zoey tells Gallade to use Psycho Cut and Glameow to use Thunderbolt. Gallade jumps and initiates Psycho Cut while Glameow lifts its tail up. As Gallade lands on Glameow's tail, Glameow uses Thunderbolt and gives Psycho Cut an electric charge. Gallade jumps up and Dawn becomes excited and cheers Togekiss and Piplup on. Gallade fires the electrified Psycho Cut and still shots of Piplup on Togekiss, Gallade, Glameow, Zoey, then Dawn flash. Togekiss and Piplup collide with the Psycho Cut and a major explosion erupts along with a bright flash. Togekiss and Piplup are stumbling backwards and Gallade is falling backwards.

Zoey and Dawn try to stand on their feet as the sheer force of the explosion is pushing them back. Togekiss and Piplup land on their feet while Gallade lands and gets in a battle pose. Dawn and Zoey both lose points, the smoke clears, and time runs out. Dawn and Zoey quickly look to the board and it's revealed that while both only have a few points left Zoey has a couple of more than Dawn, and is declared the winner of the Grand Festival. Dawn looks disappointed and everyone cheers for Zoey.

Ash, Ranee, Brock, Johanna, and Pikachu are sad that Dawn lost. Gallade and Glameow hug Zoey and Dawn picks up Piplup. She tells Piplup and Togekiss they both did a great job and congratulates Zoey. Jessie is furious that Dawn lost and decides to quit Contests and throws away her Jessilina costume, stomping away. Zoey is awarded the Ribbon Cup and the title of Top Coordinator and the Grand Festival comes to an end. Dawn undresses and meets her mom in the hallway.

She hugs her being happy that she was there and gives her back the ribbon she gave her before her journey. Dawn says she doesn't need it anymore as she now has her own. Nurse Joy then appears and informs Ash that she has been contacted by Volkner and informs Ash that the Sunyshore City Gym is fully repaired causing Ash to get excited knowing he'll soon be battling for his final Badge. Dawn and Zoey are now outside talking and Nando comes out and congratulates the two on a fine battle before leaving.

Zoey says she's going back to Snowpoint City as Candice is going to be throwing a party in her honor, and tells Dawn that she's welcome to accompany her, however Dawn says she's going to stay with Ash and support him during the Sinnoh League. Zoey tells Dawn goodbye and leaves. Dawn then sends out Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Cyndaquil and Togekiss and thanks them, along with Piplup, for all their hard work getting into the Grand Festival.

She also thanked them for their performances that got her to the final before telling her trusted partners and friends that they'll do even better in the next one. Dawn and her Pokémon jump into the air in celebration, knowing that while one journey has just ended another one will soon begin... But before they left, Ash turned to Ranee and asked, "Ranee, would you like to join us for a bit?" Ranee was a bit surprised by this as she answered, "Sure, I would like that!"

She then added, "But until we reach Newport Town, I got some training to do there." "Sounds good," Ash stated, making Ranee smiled. Brock finally had enough and yelled, "Enough! You are supposed to be with Misty, Ash! And Ranee has a boyfriend! You CAN'T be together!" That made Dawn, Ranee, Ash, and Pikachu perk up. "What are you talking about, Brock," Ash and Ranee asked, in unison. Dawn was just beyond confused. What was going on...?

* * *

_AK1028: Okay, that's the end of chapter 5! I am planning to do two more episodes before ending this story. One being the regular episode that comes after this one and one I will make up to kind of finish things up. I want to tie this back into "Sinnoh League Chronicles" with that last episode. _

_I'm also planning a new Pokémon story soon for next month or December, I have yet to decide. But the new story will be based in the real world where Pokémon mysteriously come real and the trainers, who are real world people, come together to fight the evil teams that have also mysteriously come real as well. I will put my favorite shipping's into it: Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Pengiunshipping, etc. If you want to be a part of the madness, please send me a PM with these details:_

_Name (You can make that up if you wish)_

_Age_

_Hair/Eye Color_

_Description of character (ex. What they wear, what they are like)_

_Occupation (ex. Pokémon trainer, Pokémon coordinator, or a Pokémon breeder)_

_Pairing (ex. If you want to be paired with anyone)_

_Pokémon lineup (You can only have six!)_

_Anyways, happy anniversary to my boyfriend, TimPrime1, I love and miss him much. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. For the Love of Meowth!

**For the Love of Meowth!**

Recently, the Grand Festival came to a close with Dawn as the runner up. Now, headed to Newport Town with their new friend and temporary travel mate, Ranee, our heroes were ready for anything….just not the surprise Brock gave them… Brock yelled, "You heard me! Ash is supposed to be with Misty and Ranee – you have a boyfriend – so you two can't be together!" Ranee replied, "Brock, I'm afraid I don't understand…"

Dawn stated, with a sweat drop, "Might be that Brock is just imagining things." "Piplup," said the water type. Brock defended, "I know what I saw! Those two are getting close and they shouldn't be!" Ash responded, "Brock, there is nothing go on between Ranee and me. We're just friends!" "Then explain why you are spending so much free time with her," Brock demanded. Before Ash could explain, they were attacked by smoke.

Ranee coughed, "What's happening?" That's when they heard cackling and this motto:

Jessie: Listen, is that a voice I hear?

James: It speaks to me loud and clear.

Jessie: On the wind!

James: Past the stars!

Meowth: In your ear!

Jessie: Bringing chaos at a fast break pace.

James: Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place.

Jessie: A rose by any other name is smell as sweet.

James: When everything is worse, our work is complete.

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Meowth: Meowth, now that's a name!

Jessie: Putting the do gooders in their place.

James: We're Team Rocket!

All: In your face!

Wobbuffet: Wobba!

Mime Jr.: Mime, mime!

"Team Rocket," the three heroes cried out. Ranee perked up at this and asked, "Team Who?" Dawn explained, "They are bunch of bad guys who try to steal other people's Pokémon!" Ranee gasped at this and it wasn't too long that a battle broke out between Jessie's Seviper and Ash's Torterra. Like always, Team Rocket loses and blasts off yet again.

* * *

However, Jessie and James, now sore, realize that they're missing a team member: Meowth! Meowth is soon discovered by a girl and her Glameow. Nursed to health, he awakens to find he is in love with the Glameow that has rescued him from further injury. While joining the twosome for lunch, Meowth is found by Jessie and James, and much to his discontent, he's taken back to the balloon.

Lovesick, Meowth devises a plan to catch Glameow. Despite Jessie and James's arguments, Meowth fantasizes about Giovanni having the Glameow, so Meowth can secretly have Glameow to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash and his friends cross paths with Glameow's Trainer, whose name is revealed as Mamie. She, just starting her journey, has tried to defeat Crasher Wake, but lost. Their conversation is ended when they fall through a bridge into a cage deliberately set by none other than Team Rocket. As Team Rocket goes through their motto, Glameow is snatched, but is quickly returned to her Poké Ball. As Carnivine and Buizel go into battle, Glameow's Poké Ball is grabbed.

Team Rocket floats away in their balloon while Ash and his friends get drenched with a drop to the river below. Soon afterwards, Ash and his friends promise Mamie that they will help rescue her Glameow.

* * *

Team Rocket rests and agrees to soon send it to Giovanni, but Meowth declines and tries all to get Glameow's Poke ball away from Jessie's hands, ending in failure.

* * *

At sunset; Staraptor, Fearow, and Togekiss return to their Trainers empty handed: no Glameow or Team Rocket in sight.

* * *

Later, Meowth awakens to find Jessie and James asleep; he takes Glameow's Poke Ball and sneaks away. When Glameow is called out of the Poke Ball, she is confused about her Trainer not being around. Meowth sneakily explains that Team Rocket forced Meowth to kidnap her. He tells Glameow that she wouldn't like hanging out with Team Rocket: they always get pummeled by Ash! Meowth informs Glameow that he is taking her away to a safe place.

He says he's like her _"Poke Knight in shining armor"_. However, Glameow imagines Meowth coming to her on a Rapidash, his bottom burning from the flames. The twosome walk up to a river where a boat lays in the river. Meowth and Glameow get in the boat, and they gaze at the full moon as the boat takes them steadily down the river.

* * *

In the morning; Staraptor, Fearow, and Togekiss are sent out yet again to try to locate Team Rocket.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jessie and James awake to find Glameow and Meowth gone. The remaining Team Rocket opens a letter left by Meowth and says as follows: _'Don't look for me. I'm out of here. The long held dream the three of us shared of conquering all of Sinnoh is completely over for me. And my short and long term goal now is to live a long and happy life filled to the brim with gobs of domestic bliss, along with my beloved babe Glameow, dig? _

_'And so I hereby tender my resignation as a long steady member of Team Rocket and hope you guys have a nice day.'_ Suddenly, they realize that Meowth had planned this from the start. Aggravated, Jessie and James climb into their balloon, only to be discovered by Staraptor, Fearow, and Togekiss. Ash commands Staraptor to use Brave Bird, Fearow to use Drill Peck, and Togekiss to use Aura Sphere on the balloon.

Unfortunately, the gang discovers that Jessie and James don't have the Glameow! She's still with Meowth! So, they go after the two normal types, in hopes that it wasn't too late for Glameow.

* * *

Speaking of, Meowth and Glameow are in the boat enjoying an afternoon snack. Only to be interrupted by Yanmega, Staraptor, Fearow, and Togekiss. Trying to escape, Meowth is stopped by Piplup's Whirlpool. Meowth, a fury sent through his body, uses a series of what he calls _"Fury Swipes of love"_ on Seviper, Ash's Infernape, Yanmega, Staraptor, Fearow, and Togekiss! They all go down. Carnivine is sent out, and both Glameow and Meowth are pummeled by Bullet Seed.

Glameow, unscathed, evolves into Purugly. Meowth lands to see that Glameow is gone, and Purugly now stands where Glameow once was. Understanding the situation, Meowth is devastated. He is then hit by Seviper and Infernape. Purugly returns to Mamie. Mamie uses her Pokédex to discover that Purugly can now use more moves, so she commands Purugly to unleash a Hyper Beam onto Team Rocket. They blast off.

That evening, the gang and Mamie as they come to a fork in the road, Mamie heading back to the Pastoria Gym while Ash and his friends are going to Newport Town. Brock turns to Ash and Ranee and stated, "We still have talked about you two spending so much time together!" Dawn replied, "Wow, Brock. Chill out. Besides, I happen to believe Ash when he says that Ranee and he are just friends." "And that's all we are, Brock," Ash added.

Ranee responded, "We'll explain in Newport Town, promise." Brock nodded and said, "That's fine."

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 6! Now, chapter 7 will be the ending chapter, so this prequel will be rather short but worth it. In chapter 7, there will be twists and turns, explaining how Misty was able to go to Sinnoh in the first place. _

_**My news:**__ my mom has now lost track of time, has zero patience, having trouble going, and really losing it all together. It is not an easy month for me right now which is why I'm surprised that I'm getting through this story really quickly. I might be able to either finish this today or tomorrow, depending on time. I still have classes today until 12:35 then I get to go home. Saturday is Toonami night and I'm not missing it for the world. _

_**Story news:**__ A Hero's Blood, a Crash Bandicoot fiction story and The Call of a Heroine, a Fairly Odd Parents fiction story will be updated today or tomorrow as well, again depending on time. For Unova League Chronicles, I'm getting help from TimPrime1, thank you so much, hun. For The Chaos of Knowing; Volume 2, a Fairly Odd Parents fiction story, after this is done, I will go back to that and finish it off. As to my real world Pokémon story, that is going to be on the back burner until next year as a New Year fiction story. I do want to plan a new Fairly Odd Parents crossover but after The Call of a Heroine is over and done. As for the Back to the Future dedication story, that will be out on November 5__th__._

_**Final end:** Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Friends Forever!

**Friends Forever!**

_Announcer: Finally getting to Newport Town, our heroes take in the beautiful scenery._

* * *

Dawn gushed, "Wow, this town is so little but it so cute!" "Piplup," Piplup said, in agreement. Ash turned to Ranee and asked, "So, what's in this town anyways?" "Oh my grandmother lives here and I visit her often," Ranee answered. Brock questioned, "So, will you explain things there?" Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, and Ranee all turned to Brock. "Pika pika," said the electric mouse, shaking its head. Dawn stated, "Wow, you really want some answers…"

Brock replied, crying a bit, "Well, I just want to know how Ash can gets the girls and not me!" Ranee shot him a look as he corrected himself, rather quickly, "I mean, Ranee DOES have a boyfriend." Ash stated, "Well, she does have a boyfriend but Ranee and I are just friends." Ranee responded, "Ash is right. We're just friends. He was just helping me out…even though my Dimensional Scream and his aura are kind of connected somehow." Brock raised an eyebrow to this.

Before he could ask, a noodle cart pulled up in front of them. A woman with long red hair came out and she was wearing sunglasses. She asked, "Well, what do we have here?" A man with short blue hair answered, also wearing sunglasses, "Looks like some hungry travelers to me." The woman stated, chirper, "Right you are." The man asked them, "Would you kids like some noodles?" Brock turned to his younger travel mates and asked, "Well, what do you think?" Dawn answered, "Noodles do sound good."

Ranee added, "And we bring some to my grandmother." Ash told them, "We'll take five orders of noodles, please." A little man came out of the noodles and grabbed Pikachu. He said, "And we'll take a Pikachu to go!" "Pikachu," Ash cried out. The man threw down a smoke bomb and the four of them choked as they heard some cackling. Dawn asked, as she held Piplup, "What's going on?" That's when they heard this motto:

Jessie: Listen, is that a voice I hear?

James: It speaks to me loud and clear.

Jessie: On the wind!

James: Past the stars!

Meowth: In your ear!

Jessie: Bringing chaos at a fast break pace.

James: Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place.

Jessie: A rose by any other name is smell as sweet.

James: When everything is worse, our work is complete.

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Meowth: Meowth, now that's a name!

Jessie: Putting the do gooders in their place.

James: We're Team Rocket!

All: In your face!

Wobbuffet: Wobba!

Mime Jr.: Mime, mime!

"Team Rocket," the four heroes cried out. Ash demanded, "Give me back, Pikachu!" Meowth answered, as the noodle cart turned into a robot with a vacuum arm and a grabbing arm, "Never but now it's time for the rest of your Pokémon to join us!" That's when Meowth activated the vacuum arm and started to suck up the surrounding area. Ranee was trying to hang on but eventually, it got her too. In the confusion; Ash ordered, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu, from in the glass cage, hear Ash and shocked it. Nothing happened…except Pikachu had shocked poor Ranee. "Ranee," Ash cried out worried. The brown haired girl grabbed her head, having a flash. _Team Rocket sent out the grabbing arm towards Ash and it grabbed him. _Ranee screamed out, "Ash, be careful! Team Rocket is going to send out their grabbing arm to grab you!" Ash perked up at this as he knew that Ranee's Dimensional Scream predicted that.

Team Rocket sent out the grabbing arm towards Ash. Ash quickly dodged it. James asked, "How did he know we were going to do that?" Jessie yelled, "Who cares! Let's just take Pikachu and the girl and go!" Meowth replied, "That sounds like a plan!" At that moment, the robot turned and started to walk away. Ash yelled, "Pikachu, Ranee!" The robot continued to make its escape and just then, a vine came out of nowhere. The robot tripped over the vine and went down, cracking the glass.

Ranee grabbed Pikachu and covered the electric mouse before he got hurt. Ranee grunted a bit in pain but held Pikachu close to her. "Pika pika pi," Pikachu asked, worried about her. Ranee answered, smiling, "I'm okay." Jessie stated, "Yeah but you won't be." She then sent out Seviper. Seviper was commanded to use Bite. The Fang Snake Pokémon went straight towards them as Ranee braced herself. Suddenly, a Razor Leaf saved them both. A Venusaur came over, looking rather old but powerful.

"Venusaur," Ranee asked, a bit happily. That's when an old lady came over. She had her gray hair in a bun, green eyes, wearing a purple robe, holding a cane, and wearing purple slippers. The old lady asked Team Rocket, "Now what are you doing with my granddaughter?" "Oh so the little girl is being saved by her granny," Jessie taunted. James added, "We're not scared." Meowth stated, "But your Venusaur would be a nice addition to the Team Rocket team!" That's when the grabbing arm went towards Venusaur.

"Big mistake," Ranee and her grandmother said, at the exact same time. Her grandmother then ordered, "Venusaur, Solar Beam!" "Venusaur," said the Seed Pokémon. Venusaur collected light and fired it straight at the grabbing arm, destroying it. The Solar Beam continued until it hit the wreckage of the robot, blowing it up and blasting off the trio of thieves. Ranee smiled and told Pikachu, "And that's why we don't mess with Grandma." "Pika," Pikachu said, awed.

Ranee's grandmother turned to them and asked, "Are you two alright?" "We're fine," Ranee answered, getting up. "Pikachu," Ash called from up the hill. Pikachu turned and saw Ash running towards them, along with Dawn, Piplup, and Brock. "Pika pi," Pikachu said as he jumped out of Ranee's arms and into Ash's. Ash held Pikachu tight as Ranee's grandmother asked, "So, does this Pikachu belong to you, young man?" "Sure does," Ash answered.

He then introduced himself, "My name is Ash Ketchum and you already met my partner, Pikachu." "Pikachu," said Pikachu. Dawn introduced, "My name is Dawn and this is Piplup." "Piplup," said Piplup. "And I'm Brock," Brock introduced. The elderly woman responded, "A pleasure to meet you all. I'm Linda."

* * *

Back at Linda's house, there were many pictures of Pokémon on the walls. "Wow," Dawn stated, "You have so many pictures, Linda!" Ranee explained, "My grandmother was once a Pokémon trainer. She was really good." Linda added, "And the last Pokémon I have left from my travels is Venusaur. But that's enough for protection." Brock questioned, "Protection from what?" Linda answered, "Protection from anyone that wants my Dimensional Scream." Ash perked up at this and asked, "You have one too?"

Linda nodded and answered, "Yes. I had it ever since I was a little girl, just like Ranee. My grandmother told me that it is a special gift that only a few have. Every other generation, there will be a bearer of a Dimensional Scream and a bearer of Sir Aaron's aura." "Which is me," Ash stated, as they were sitting down, listening to Linda. Linda nodded again and replied, "Yes, I sense it in you. But since we are not in the same generation, your aura doesn't affect me much."

Ranee asked, "What do you mean, grandma?" Linda explained, "In olden times, Sir Aaron had a friend who also had a Dimensional Scream. She worked for the queen, predicting future or past events. Her name was Lady Rachel. According to legend, Sir Aaron discovered that his aura was connected to Lady Rachel's Dimensional Scream. No one knew why they were connected and they still don't know to this day. This is probably because Aaron and Rachel were very good friends. And apparently still are to this day."

Ash and Ranee looked at each other, surprised. Brock asked, "Is that why they were attracted to one another?" Linda answered, "Heavens no! Aaron and Rachel both had their own someone that they loved. They both talked about it whenever no one was around!" Ash stated, "See, I told you." Dawn asked, "So, how does this stop?" "Won't really," Linda answered, "Those two will be friends forever." She then commented, "Now, enough about this. Let's have something to eat!" "Alright," said the four heroes.

* * *

The next morning, Linda and Ranee were outside with Ash, Dawn, and Brock. The three of them were ready to hit the road. "Sorry I can't come with you guys," Ranee apologized. Ash replied, "It's okay but the next time we meet, it'll be at the Sinnoh League!" Ranee perked up at that and smiled. Brock stated, "I also wanna apologize for assuming that there was something between you and Ash." "It's okay," Ranee responded, smiling.

Dawn asked, "Is it okay if the next time I see you, I can battle you, contest style?" "Sure, that'll be fine," Ranee answered. Ash, Dawn, Brock then said their goodbyes and headed on their way to Sunnyshore City.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of this story! Wow, I can't believe that I got through this that fast! Okay, time for a quick news update!_

_**My news:**__ My cousin, Christine, is coming home next month. Mom is still acting whacky and stressing me out a lot lately. Got my package from TimPrime1 and I loved it. I'll be sending something to him soon – probably today when UPS is open. Kids Network Studios will be shut down next Saturday since I'm going to the salon with my mom. So, I'm declaring that Pokémon Black and White 2 day! I'm still wondering what I should be on Halloween._

_**Story news:**__ The Chaos of Knowing: Volume 2, a Fairly Odd Parents story has finally been finished after a really long delay. The Call of a Heroine, a Fairly Odd Parents story will be updated either today or tomorrow._

_Final notes: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
